Tigris és sárkány
by VinSaint
Summary: Mihez kezdesz ha fura álmok gyötönek, ráadásul az új osztályodban van egy makacs ember, majd kiderül hogy valamiféle erő birtokosa vagy?


Cím: Tigris és sárkány

Fandom: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Párosítás: Hiei - OC

Megjegyzés: a YYH nem az enyém én csak játszom...

Megjegyzés2: néhol eléggé OOC...

**Tigris és sárkány**

- Osztály! Jó reggelt. Szeretnék bemutatni nektek valakit. – így indul a reggel első órája a 3. b osztályban. – Ranya, gyere be.

Mondani könnyű, viszont annál nehezebb megmozdítani a lábam. És még mindig az a furcsa érzés. Amióta ennek a teremnek a közelébe jöttem valami nem stimmel velem. De ezt most figyelmen kívül kell hagynom és rendes lány módjára be kell mennem. Végre mozgásra bírom a virgácsaim és belépek az osztályterembe. Sok diák, a padok elrendezése háromsoros és a középső padsor második padjában ülő hosszú, vörös hajú sráccal valami nem stimmel. Meredten nézzük egymást egy röpke másodpercig, de aztán az osztályfőnök karon fog és a padok elé vezet. Felejtsd el Ranya, figyel az osztályfőnökre.

- Új taggal bővült az osztályunk. Ranya kérlek mutatkozz be a többieknek.

- Üdv, Ranya Mitaro vagyok és a yokohamai Midorama Középiskolából jöttem.

- Rendben. Kérlek foglalj helyet valahol. Minamino, melletted úgysem ül senki, leülhet melléd? És légy szíves segíts neki, ha szükség van rá. Ranya, Shuichi az osztály legjobb tanulója, nyugodtan kérdezz tőle. Most pedig kezdjük az órát…

- Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Pont a mellé a srác mellé ültet, akitől a hideg futkos a hátamon. Hiba volt ebbe az iskolába jönnöm…

- Jól vagy? Sápadtnak tűnsz. – kérdezi mély hangon Minamino. A tekintetéből valahogy nem azt olvasom ki, hogy annyira aggódna értem.

- Semmi gond, jól vagyok. Ne foglalkozz velem. – morgom az orrom alatt. Ezzel részemről nem óhajtok többet beszélni vele a nap folyamán.

Az óra eseménytelenül zajlik, bár még mindig itt van az a nyugtalanító érzés. Olyan, mintha valamit meg akarnék ismerni, szétszedni, megvizsgálni, de az a valami nem hagyja magát. Hmm, ennél jobban nem tudom megfogalmazni. Annyi biztos, hogy ezzel a vörös hajú sráccal van kapcsolatban. Végre csengetnek. Igyekszem gyorsan elhagyni a termet. Kell egy nyugodt zug, ahol egyedül lehetek! Ám kár ilyesmiben reménykednem, leendő osztálytársaim lerohannak és faggatni kezdenek. Utálom az ilyesmit, de azért illedelmesen válaszolok. Hirtelen változást érzékelek. Eltűnt az idegborzoló érzés és Shuichi sincs a látóteremben. Na végre. Előkerül a szó a sportról és igen meglepődnek, hogy feketeöves kendós vagyok, és hogy területi bajnok a volt csapatom. Az itten banda igen gyengécske. Kérdezgetem őket az edzésről, de senki sem tudja mikor van. Kérdezzem meg Shuichit, biztos tudja. Nos, kénytelen leszek megkeresni, ha járni akarok kendóra. Állítólag ma van edzés, de az időpont homályba vész. Na, essünk túl a dolgon. Az udvaron lelem meg. Az egyik árnyékos sarokban beszélget valakivel. Ahogy közelebb érek ismét megrohan a furcsa érzés, de most másabb. Egyszerre dermesztően hideg és perzselően forró. Nem Minaminohoz kötődik, hanem a beszélgetőpartneréhez. Egy ismeretlen fiú az, aki nálam alacsonyabb, talpig feketében, fehér pánttal a homlokán és égnek álló fekete hajjal. Látom, hogy még mond valamit Minaminonak, majd egy szempillantás alatt felugrik a legközelebbi faágra és eltűnik a szemem elől. Vele együtt tűnik el a jeges-tüzes érzés is. Ám ekkor újabb meglepetés ér. Mintha bársonyosan puha fű cirógatna, benne egy-egy éles tüskével. Na, totál megzakkantam…

- Érdekes közlekedés módszere van a barátodnak. – jegyzem meg mikor odaérek hozzá.

- Valóban… láttad ahogy távozott? – némi hitetlenkedés csendül ki a hangjából.

- Igen, de nem ezért jöttem. Meg tudod nekem mondani mikor van kendó-edzés?

- Hétfőn és csütörtökön négytől. Előtte beszélj Miszawaki tanár úrral. Beszélhetnénk? – kérdi. Fura szikrák lobbannak zöld szemeiben és mintha egyre több tüske bujkálna a fűben.

- Ne haragudj, de mennem kell. – ezzel már rohanok is az épület felé.

Végre, most kezdődik az utolsó óra és fél kettőkor már hazafelé ballaghatok a saját kis lakásomba. Komolyan ez a nap fénypontja. Yamamoto tanárnő, a történelem tanárom épp egy most induló tanulmányi versenyről beszél. Engem nem igazán érdekel, hát csak fél füllel hallgatom mit mond.

- Az idei verseny annyiban más, hogy az iskolák egy évfolyamból két diákot nevezhetnek, akik párban dolgoznak. A harmadik évfolyamot a mi iskolánkból Shuichi Minamino és Ranya Mitaro képviseli majd. – mi? Hülye vagyok, vagy tényleg az én nevemet mondta? Mindenki engem néz, főleg Minamino, sötét mosollyal az arcán.

- Köszönjük a megtiszteltetést tanárnő. – válaszolja Suichi. Most itt helyben meg tudnám fojtani!

Zökkenőmentesen zajlik le az óra további része. Mikor végre csengetnek rohamtempóban hagyom el a termet. Futva teszem meg az utat hazáig. Hármasával szedem a lépcsőt a lakótömb negyedik emeletéig. Az ajtó előtt kicsit elszerencsétlenkedek a kulccsal, mire bejutok. Benn nagyot szusszanok, végre egyedül. De nincs sok időm a falat támasztani, mert négykor edzés. Enni kéne, összeszedni a holmim, úgyhogy mozogjunk… Fél négykor hagyom el az otthonom, kezemben a sporttáskámmal. Visszaérve a sulihoz megkeresem Miszawaki tanár urat. Meglepetten konstatálja az eddigi eredményeimet és felvesz a csapatba.

Fél hétkor vége az edzésnek. Azt hittem keményebb lesz, de meg sem közelíti az otthonit. Látszik miért olyanok az eredmények amilyenek… Most viszont egy forró fürdőre vágyom csak. Ahogy kilépek a tornaterem ajtaján ismerõs érzés kúszik a bőröm alá; Minamino a közelben van, a kapuoszlopot támasztja.

- Jó estét. – köszönök rá messziről.

- Jó estét neked is Mitaro kisasszony. Beszélni szeretnék veled. Ráérsz? – semleges arckifejezés, semmi tüske. Gyanús, felettébb gyanús.

- Ha elkísérsz egy darabon, beszélhetünk. – elindulunk hazafelé. Legalábbis én. – Nos miről van szó?

- Az órák után beszéltem Yamamoto tanárnővel, ideadta a tételeket, amiket ki kell dolgoznunk a versenyre. Majd holnap odaadom, most nem hoztam. Amiért tulajdonképpen beszélni akartam veled az, az első óra utáni szünet. – itt jelentőségteljesen elhallgat. Tudtam, hogy ide jutunk…

- Nem érdekel mit láttam, felejtsük el. Add ide a tételeket, kidolgozom, de ha nem muszáj ne gyere a közelembe. – egyre több a tüske, ez nem jó. – Az sem érdekel te ki vagy és mit akarsz. Felejts el!

- Nem bújhatsz el a képességeid elől, hiába próbálkozol. Észrevettem és mások is észre fogják venni. Veszélyben leszel, nem fogod tudni megvédeni magad, mert nem uralod az erődet. Elfuthatsz, de nem örökre… - ezt már alig hallom, mert lélekszakadva rohanok haza…

Zihálva ébredek, megint marhaságot álmodtam. Ismét eszembe jutnak Minamino szavai, hogy az ördög vinné el! Most mit csináljak? Jó lenne elbújni örökre vagy legalább visszaforgatni az idő kerekét, hogy megint normális tizenéves lehessek. Miért történik mindez? És miért pont velem? Bosszúsan kikecmergek az ágyból, kiballagok a konyhába és nekiállok teát főzni. Ez most az egyetlen ami megnyugtat. Közben észreveszem a konyhapultra dobott papírcetlit. Felveszem, rajta lendületes kézírással telefonszám, és egy üzenet: „Bármikor hívhatsz. Minamino" Nem is tudom hogy került hozzám, de mire kész a tea leesik. A melegítőm zsebében találtam mikor hazaértem és valamilyen rejtélyes okból kifolyólag nem dobtam ki. Erre van most szükségem. Beszélnem kell Shuichival, talán tudja mi ez az egész… Visszamegyek a hálószobába, leülök az ágyra, bebújok a takaró alá, magam elé veszem a telefont és némi hezitálás után tárcsázok. Már kicseng, mikor még azon filozofálok, hogy jó ötlet-e felhívni. Két csengés után veszi fel, hangjában nyoma sincs a fáradtságnak, némi meglepetést azért kihallani.

- Bocsánat a késői zavarásért. Ranya vagyok. Beszélhetnénk?

- Semmi baj. Azért adtam a számot, hogy bármikor hívhass. Hol és mikor beszéljünk, mert azért ezt nem telefonon kéne megvitatni.

- Ez igaz. Ha gondolod, eljöhetnél.

- Rendben. Hol laksz?

- Fűzfa utca 15. 4. emelet 2. ajtó. Csengess fel.

- Oké, háromnegyed óra múlva ott vagyok. Nem lenne baj, ha egy barátom is eljönne?

- Nem, jöhet nyugodtan. Akkor viszlát.

- Viszlát.

Na ez megvan. Nos nem ártana valami szalonképesebb ruhát felvennem, mert a póló és a sort nagyszerű alváshoz, de azért mégis csak túlzás. Végül a farkasos pólóm és egy bő fekete nadrág mellett döntök…

Valóban, mindössze negyvenöt perccel a telefonhívás után, csengetnek. Távkapcsolóval nyitom a kaput. Nagyjából a másodikon járhatnak, mikor megérzem őket, Suichit és a fekete hajú srácot. Tehát őt hozta magával. Nemsoká kopognak. Nyugalmat erőltetek magamra és megyek ajtót nyitni. Betessékelem őket, közben megállapítom, hogy az ismeretlen nálam fél fejjel alacsonyabb, nem sokkal lehet magasabb 150 cm-nél és a haja nem teljesen fekete, inkább kékes árnyalatú, az elejében egy fehér sávval. A konyha felé terelem a népet, ahol lefőtt egy újabb adag tea. Minamino udvariasan bemutatja útitársát: Hiei. Talán tud majd néhány jó tanáccsal szolgálni. Erre a megjegyzésre a Hiei körül érzett valami forróbbra vált. Hirtelen felém fordul és morcos arccal így szól.

- Befejeznéd végre? Nagyon bosszantó.

- Mi? – mit kéne abbahagynom?

- Nyugalom Hiei. Még nem uralja, nem tudja miről beszélsz. – nyugtatgatja Minamino.

- Akkor gyorsan csinálj vele valamit mert nem bírom sokáig. – dühöng tovább. Itt kicsit elborul az agyam.

- Na figyelj pajtás. Halvány fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz, de ha nem veszel vissza a stílusodból, garantáltan falra kenlek. Világos voltam? – még nem üvöltök, de nem sok hiányzik. Szemmel láthatóan meglepi a tökmagot. Ám meglepetése nem tart sokáig. Az a valami, amit érzek, még forróbb lesz, még a végén lángra kap, ha így folytatja.

- Hiei! Menj sétálj egyet, addig megpróbálunk valami megoldást találni. – egyszer csak azt látom, hogy Shuichi az ablak felé tolja mélynövésű barátját, majd kinyitja az említett nyílászárót. Az felszökken a párkányra, dühösen morran egyet, majd eltűnik az éjszakában.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezem kissé megdöbbenve.

- Ne haragudj rá, kissé forrófejű és szókimondó. Na kezdjük az elején. Javaslom üljünk le, te pedig meséld el nekem, hogy vetted észre a hatalmadat. – hát, nem teketóriázik sokat…

- Rendben, de nézd el nekem, ha kicsit zavaros lenne a dolog, mert én sem értem igazán. Nos, az egész június elején kezdődött. Furcsa álmaim voltak egy tigrisről, de nem törődtem vele. Aztán a hónap közepén, egyik este a barátnőmmel hazafelé mentünk a kendó-edzésről, mikor megtámadtak minket. Megrémültünk, olyan gyorsan történt az egész. Kaptam pár pofont, a barátnőmet viszont annyira megütötték, hogy elájult. Ettől dührohamot kaptam és megpróbáltam kiszabadulni az engem tartó fickó kezéből. Innen már sötétségbe vész a dolog. A következő emlékképem, hogy az egyik ájult fazont tartom a karmos mancsomban és csöpög a vére az ujjaimról. Szétmarcangoltam a karját és megtéptem a mellkasát. Abban a kikristályosodott pillanatban döbbentem rá mit is tettem. Hazáig rohantam. Mind a mai napig nem tudom mi történt akkor és ott. Röviden ennyi. Ez után költöztem ide és kerültem az osztályodba. Te jössz, magyarázd meg mi ez az egész!

- A tigris egyike a nagyhatalmú szörnyeknek. Az Alvilágban Vörös Tigris néven ismerték. A szörnyet ne úgy értsd, ahogy az átlag halandó használja: valami gonosz és undorító. Például Hiei is szörny, hisz az Alvilágban született és én is az vagyok bár emberi testben. A Tigris összhangra lelt a lelkeddel, így hatalmát és tudását neked adta, de csak akkor tudtad alkalmazni ezt az adományt, mikor az életed veszélybe került.

- Milyen összhangról beszélsz?

- A lelked ereje hívta magához a szellemet, amely feltétetelezésem szerint úgy találta, hogy méltó vagy az erőre. Azt az embert azért tudtad megsebezni, mert a szellemi erőd a körmeidet olyan karmokká alakította, mellyel az acélt is kettéhasíthatod. Ha ezen tulajdonságot használod, feléled a többi is. Gyorsabb, szívósabb leszel, javulnak a reflexeid, a hallásod, a látásod, a szaglásod élesebbé válik, bármely halandóénál jobb lesz. És van egy új érzéked, mely most is működik. Megérzed mások szellemi erejét és ennek az erőnek a tulajdonságát. Észleled és megpróbálod azonosítani, újra és újra. Ez zavarja annyira Hieit és mivel most kezded megismerni, még nem tudod irányítani. Mindig végigborzolod az auráját.

- És az természetes, hogy ez érzések formájában jelenik meg? Milyen távolságra terjed ki?

- Ez változó. Milyen érzésekre gondolsz?

- A te… aurád olyan, mintha bársonyosan puha fű venne körül, de ha valami nem tetszik tüskék jelennek meg benne. Hiei aurája tűzből és jégből áll, ha dühös, a tűz kerül nagyobb arányba.

- És milyen távolságról beszéltél?

- Mikor jöttetek a lépcsőházban, körülbelül a másodikon járhattatok mikor megéreztem. – kicsit kikerekedik a szeme.

- Akkor hatalmas erő birtokosa vagy, ha már a kezdet kezdetén ilyen távolról észlelsz. Rendben, most próbáld az uralmad alá vonni.

- És hogyan? – ennél azért jobb ötletet vártam tőle.

- Próbáld meghatározni és visszavonni. – javasolja. Köszi, ezzel marhára okos lettem…

Behunyom a szemem és igyekszem valami csodás dolgot művelni, például koncentrálni az aurára, az erőre vagy mi a fenére. Lassan a sötétséget felváltja egyfajta vöröses derengés, amely mancsokhoz hasonlóan nyúlik minden felé. Érzem a füvet a mancsok körül. Bevillan a megoldás, bár lövésem sincs honnan. Fogom ezeket a vörös mancsokat és magam köré tekerem, mint egy sálat. Ahogy az összeset összeszedtem a derengés körém koncentrálódik, megszűnt a fű érintése. Végre kinyitom a szemem és Shuichi arcán megkönnyebbülést látok.

- Valami baj van, Minamino?

- Nem, nincs és kérlek inkább hívj Kuramának.

- Ez egy becenév? – érdeklődöm. Hmm, határozottan jól érzem magam.

- Ez az eredeti nevem. Mint mondtam, én is szörny vagyok emberi testben. 18 évvel ezelõtt én voltam Yo-Ko Kurama a tolvaj, lenn az Alvilágban, de egy akció során annyira megsérültem, hogy az emberi világba kellett menekülnöm. Egy házaspár gyermekeként születtem újjá és ekkor kaptam a Shuichi Minamino nevet. Azóta ebben a testben élek. Az erőmet, aurámat azért érzed olyannak, mert a hatalmammal a növényeket tudom manipulálni. – itt egy gyönyörű vörös rózsát húz elő a hajából és felém nyújtja. Óvatosan elveszem. Isteni illata van.

- Köszönöm. Áruld el, az én erőm milyen, mert biztos, hogy kivált valamit, nálad is és a törpénél is.

- Mintha egy nagy karmos mancs érintene. Ez zavarja annyira Hieit. – itt egy kicsit elmosolyodik. – De folytassuk. Ugye mondtam, hogy az érzékszerveid is fejlődtek. Nos, ha elkezdesz edzeni – nem a kendóra gondolok – akkor elérheted, hogy külön-külön is használhasd őket.

- Miféle edzésre gondolsz? – kérdem gyanakodva. Valamiért nem tetszik nekem ez a szó… Kuramától hallva.

- A hétvégén megtudod, de készülj fel, hogy kemény lesz. – ez pláne nem tetszik!

Közben megkocogtatja valami a konyhaablak üvegét. Egyszerre fordulunk oda, de semmi extra, csak a törpe jött vissza. Jé, és észre se vettem! Mennyivel másabb így a dolog… Gonosz ötlet fogalmazódik meg az agyamban és nehezen állom meg, hogy ne kezdjek kajánul vigyorogni. Kurama kinyitja az ablakot, Hiei belép, egy pillanatra megáll, és mivel nem érzi az erőmet, nyugodtan továbblép. Ebben a szent minutában elengedem az egyik erő-mancsot, ami gyorsan végigkutat Hiei auráján, persze Kurama se marad ki a jóból… A tökmag hatalmasat ugrik és nagyon-nagyon dühös arcot vág. Én, mint jó kislány rohamtempóban húzom vissza a mancsom és igyekszem a lehető legártatlanabb arcot vágni. De ez tényleg nem az én napom. Hiei egy katanát varázsol elő valahonnan és megindul felém. A karmaim reflexszerűen bújnak elő, hátrálok a szűk konyhában. Már a támadás lehetőségét fontolgatom, mikor Kurama közénk lép és leken egy-egy pofont. Kicsit csillagokat látok, de hamar kitisztul a kép és leesik, hogy mit is akartam művelni. Kétségbeejtő. Simán nekirontottam volna egy felfegyverzett idiótának… A tökmagra sandítok, aki duzzogva pakolja el a kardját és morcosan mered Kuramára.

- Meg vagytok bolondulva? Hiei, mondtam, hogy még nem uralja teljesen az erejét. Ha minden alkalommal nekirontasz, abba valaki belepusztul.

- Nem én kezdtem. – duzzog Hiei.

- Akkor nem tudom ki rántott fegyvert! – feleselek vissza.

- Nem tudom ki engedte szabadon az erejét szánt szándékkal!

- Elég legyen! Mint két kisgyerek. Egyik sem jobb a másiknál. Csend! - már épp szólni akartunk, hogy ne hasonlítgasson minket a másikhoz.

- Na. Mára épp eleget segítettetek. Kurama, reggel találkozunk a suliban. Viszlát! – az ajtó felé terelem őket. Kicsit meglepődnek, de minden további biztatás nélkül távoznak.

Sok volt ez így hajnalban. A fali órára nézek, negyed három, még alhatok egy keveset. Ezen ideával felvértezve visszaballagok a hálószobámba, bevackolok az ágyikómba és kicsivel késõbb már mélyen alszok…

Egy hónapja járok Kurama osztályába és időközben drasztikus változások következtek be az életemben. Megnyertük a kerületi kendó-bajnokságot, jól állunk a történelem tanulmányi versennyel és egyre jobban uralom a Vörös Tigris erejét. Genkai anyó szerint elképesztően gyorsan fejlődök, ebben lepipálom még Yusukét is. Na igen, a „banda"… Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai anyó, Koenma, Botan, Keiko és Seriyu. Nagyon megszerettem őket a tökmag kivételével. Állandóan összetűzésbe keveredek vele. Olyan mulatságos, mikor dühöng… Akkor kellett volna lefényképezni, mikor egy „barátságos" összecsapáson eltörtem a kardját. Véletlen volt, esküszöm! Amúgy Kurama megsúgta, hogy ezek a küzdelmek az edzést jelentik „Hiei-módra". Kurama a képességek gyors és ésszerű használatára tanítgat, Genkai mester pedig a koncentrációmat igyekszik tökéletesíteni. A „mancsaimmal" nincs gond, csak akkor lépnek mûködésbe, ha én akarom, vagy ha nem ébre tudatállapotban tartózkodom (értsd: alszom vagy kiütöttek). Indulok a kendó-edzésre. Sikerült rávennem Miszawaki tanár urat, hogy változtasson a csapat edzésmódszerén, sokkal hatékonyabbak vagyunk…

Végre hazafelé ballagok, remélem nincs sok tanulni való, mert mozogni se sok kedvem van, nem még tanulni. A lakótömb kapujában ismerős árnyék dereng, hisz ez Yusuke! Mi történt? Nem hinném, hogy ok nélkül látogatott meg.

- Jó hogy jössz, már azt hittem elköltöztél. – fogad.

- Neked is helló. Mi járatban?

- Segítened kell. Dobd le a cuccod és gyere. – nagyon sietős. Valami baj van!

- Várj egy percet és jövök. – lerövidítem az utat, nem pepecselek a lépcsővel. Elrúgom magam a talajtól, felfelé és kellő magasságban kimeresztett karmaimat belevágom a falba. Elég erős és megtart. Felmászok a negyedikig – közben reménykedem, hogy senkinek nem jut eszébe pont most kinéznie. A lakásomat elérve a sporttáskát bedobom a hálószobaablakon, részemről kész a pakolás. A lefele vezető utat gyorsabban teszem meg, egyszerűen elengedem a falat. Pont Urameshi előtt érek talajt.

- Mehetünk. – kicsit még pislog, ja ezt a mutatványomat még nem látta.

Lélekszakadva rohanunk, útközben faggatom, mi is történt.

- Néhány rakoncátlan szörny átjött a mi világunkba. Balszerencsére, Hieiel futott össze az egyik, a másik háromnak nyoma veszett. Én megyek, segítek Hieinek, ti Kuramával keressétek meg a többit.

- Akkor hova is loholunk?

- Én a parkba, te Kuramáért. Vigyázzatok magatokra! – ezzel rohan tovább egyenesen, én meg lefordulok balra.

Kurama kinn vár a lakóház előtt, ahogy odaérek, már sprint is tovább. Egyenesen a környék legmagasabb pontjához tartunk, mert innen a legkönnyebb keresnem. Ja, idõközben az erőm határa, igencsak kitágult. Képes vagyok átkutatni a várost, ha elég magasan vagyok hozzá. Két percen belül megérkezünk a közeli Namorita-toronyhoz, egy elhagyott és bontásra ítélt toronyházhoz. Szerencsére sehol senki, hát karmokat elő és tűz! Kuramát sem kell félteni, erkélyről erkélyre ugrálva jön felfelé. Természetesen én vagyok a gyorsabb, mire fölér már megkezdtem a keresést. Szörnyek ide vagy oda először Yusuke és Hiei után kutatok. Az egyik belvárosi parkban vannak és ott az említett szörny. Sötét, hideg aura veszi körül. Ez alapján kajtatok a többi szörny után. Nem kell sokat keresgélnem, felénk közelednek. Őszintén bevallom, Hieien és Kuramán kívül még nem találkoztam szörnnyel és most sem igazán akaródzik, de muszáj lesz. A csillagfényes égbolton három fekete folt tűnik fel. Ahogy közelednek, szemem „tigrisszemre" vált. Hát, nem szívmelengető látvány egyik sem. Hatalmas denevér-szárnyakon repülnek, kettő méregzöld színű, a harmadik barna és erősen hüllőre emlékeztetnek, mindennek a tetejébe pokolian ronda pofájuk van.

- Ne félj, elég erős vagy, hogy megvédd magad. – nyugtatgat Kurama.

- Én is ebben bízom. – morgom válaszként.

- Hinned kell magadban vagy elvesztél.

Nincs időm valami csípős választ hozzáfűzni, mert ekkor érnek ide a dögök. Nem vacakolnak sokat, a két zöld támadásba lendül a harmadik pedig odábbról szemléli az eseményeket. Az ellenfelem jön, de lassú hozzám képest. Lendíti hatalmas öklét, hogy letaroljon, de csak a hajam végét sikerül összeborzolnia. Tényleg le kellene már vágatni, mert a térdem alá ér és időnként zavar a mozgásban. Na, ahelyett hogy a harcra koncentrálnék ilyesmin filozofálok! Megáll az eszem! Kipillantok oldalra, ekkor kapja telibe egy csontrepesztő ütés Kuramát. Mozdulnék, hogy segítsek, de a szörny megsejt valamit és elém áll. Aggódásom dühbe csap át. A mancsok előrelendülnek, a tér egy pontjába sűrűsödnek. A vörös izzás lassan alakot ölt, egy tigris alakját, aki az ellenfelemre veti magát. Én sem ácsorgok tovább, Kurama szörnyére támadok. Két gyors mozdulat és a dög feje messze repül. Tétovázás nélkül rontok a harmadikra, akit egyszerűen kettéhasítok, karmaim pengeként marnak a húsába. Odarohanok Kuramához és mellérogyok. Szerencsére él, eszméleténél van. Nem merek hozzáérni, mert a kezem iszamós a szörnyek vérétől. Ebben a szent pillanatban lépdel mellénk a tigris és elégedetten hozzámdörgölődzik. Kétségbeesetten pislogok a földön fekve vigyorgó Kuramára.

- Ne rám nézz, a te macskád.

Halványodni kezd a tigris és érzem, hogy a mancsok visszatérnek hozzám.

- Segíts hazamenni. – kér a sebesült, én pedig engedelmesen felsegítem és egy hosszú ugrással távozunk a tetőről. A lakótömbjüknél nem szórakozok a lépcsővel, egy kis ugrás, némi kapaszkodás és máris a szobájában ül le az ágyra.

- Jól vagy? Miben segítsek? – kérdezem.

Nincs ideje válaszolni, mert ismerős ablakkocogtatás szakít félbe, Hiei áll a széles párkányon. Ahogy nyitom az ablakot, dől befelé, arra van időm, hogy elkapjam, de túl nagy a lendület és maga alá temet az időközben eszméletlenné vált test. Összevakarom az ájult harcost és az ágyhoz viszem. Mindenhonnan vérzik, így óvatosan a padlóra pakolom.

- Most már menj haza te is. Velünk minden rendben lesz. –nagyon erőtlen a hangja, nincs jól.

- Tényleg ne segítsek? Nekem semmi bajom. – ez azért kicsit túlzás, mert pokolian kimerültem. – Ellátlak titeket, aztán megyek is.

- Ha ennyire segíteni akarsz, rendben. Találsz egy elsősegélyládát az ágy alatt. Utána mondom mit hogyan csinálj.

Fél órával később mindkét harcos bekötözve pihen én pedig a csendes távozás mellett döntök…

Reggel a csengő berregésére ébredek. Az óra szerint reggel nyolc. Ki az, az agyament, aki szombaton ilyenkor képes zaklatni az embert? Kiengedem az egyik mancsot, s lám, Kurama áll az ajtóban. Na nagyon jól érezheti magát, ha képes felkelteni. Kimászok a meleg vackomból és elbotorkálok az ajtóig. Kinyitom és tényleg az a szadista áll ott mosolyogva.

- Remélem van valami elfogadható magyarázatod. – fogadom köszönés helyett.

- Csak jöttem megnézni hogy vagy. – hát menten falnak megyek!

- Neked megártott a tegnap!

- Nyugi, csak vicceltem. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy érzed magad, de meg kéne vitatnunk a tigrised ügyét is.

- Akkor gyere be.

Benn otthonosan a konyhába megy és neki kezd teát főzni, míg én összevakarom magam. Pár korty tea után végre beindul az agyam is. Akkor essünk túl a dolgon.

- Na, mi az, az életbevágóan fontos, amiért felkeltettél?

- A tigrisről lenne szó. Hogyan teremtetted?

- Ez igazán jó kérdés, a válasz engem is érdekel.

- Tényleg nem tudod? – azt az elképedt arcot!

- Tényleg nem. Azt láttam, hogy kaptál egyet, és mikor a szörny nem akart odaengedni, bedühödtem. A következő pillanatban már ott volt a tigris és nekirontott az egyiknek.

- Közben te lefejezted az én ellenfelemet, az ácsorgót pedig kettéhasítottad. Mindezt anélkül, hogy egy karcolás is esett volna rajtad.

- Erre én is emlékszem. Jut eszembe… Hiei és Yusuke hogy van?

- Yusuke megúszta néhány karcolással, Hiei pedig sok vért veszett, de semmi vészes. Pár napig nálam marad, keddre kutya baja. Jó, hogy ott voltál és elláttál minket. Nekem semmi bajom.

- Igen, szemmel láthatóan jobban vagy. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy ártatlan embereket zaklass kora reggel. – ne bírom megállni mosolygás nélkül.

- Igen, de ha nevetek, még sajog az oldalam. Na, nem zavarlak tovább. – már szedelődzködik is. – Ha nem vagyok otthon, mikor Hiei felébred, még képes és meglép. Vigyázz magadra.

- Oké, ti is. A tökmagot meg kötözd le, ha nem nyugszik. – ezzel búcsúzom az ajtóban, magas alakja elvész a folyosó félhomályában…

Hétfő reggel fél nyolckor a suli felé ballagok, mikor valaki a nevemet kiabálja a hátam mögül.

- Ranya, Ranya! Várj meg! – a kiabáló személyében felismerem egyik osztálytársnőmet, Satorut.

- Jó reggelt Satoru.

- Jó reggelt neked is Ranya. Beszélhetnék veled? – kicsit elvörösödik, gyanús.

- Kérdezz és ha módomban áll válaszolok.

- Nem is tudom hol kezdjem… Shuichiról lenne szó. – még jobban pirul. Mit akar ez Kuramától? – Nem tudod, hogy van-e barátnője? Mivel mellette ülsz, biztos jól ismered.

- Ne haragudj Satoru, de fogalmam sincs van-e barátnője és nem is érdekel. Csak nem tetszik? – ne nevess Ranya, ne nevess!

- A lányok az osztályban nagyon odavannak érte. Engem bíztak meg, hogy ezt kiderítsem. Ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak. – ezzel már el is rohan.

Kicsit pislogok. Hmm, úgy látszik Kurama barátunk a lánykák nagy kedvence. Lám, csak emlegetni kell, ott áll és vár a suli bejárata előtt.

- Szép jó reggelt. – köszön rám.

- Neked is.

- Valami baj van? Nagyon csillog a szemed.

- Semmi, semmi, gyere te szívtipró, te!

Eseménytelenül telnek a napok és már november közepét írjuk. Anyumék minden második nap felhívnak, hogy megy a sorom és egyebek. Nem értem mit aggódnak, téli szünetben úgyis megyek haza. Ámbár holnaptól kapunk egy ötnapos szünetet, mert valamit barkácsolnak a suliban, de ezt odahaza nem kell tudni… Szívesebben maradok itt a srácokkal. A holnapi, csütörtöki nap az utolsó tanítási nap. Hurrá!

Megint reggel. De legalább egy darabig nem kell korán kelnem. A suli bejárata előtt Kurama vár.

- Jó reggelt Ranya.

- Jó reggelt neked is.

- Mit csinálsz a szünetben?

Kicsit meglep a kérdés…

- Még nem tudom, de annyi biztos, hogy nem utazok haza. Miért?

- Én nem leszek itthon. Lenne egy hatalmas kérésem.

- Mondd nyugodtan. – de nagylelkű hangulatom van.

- Odafigyelnél Hieire? Az utóbbi napokban nagyon ideges és olyankor mindig balhéba keveredik. Nem azt kérem, hogy figyeld állandóan, hanem ha esetleg lesérülne, ami nála nagyon valószínű, kérlek, lásd el. Megteszed?

- Rendben, de akkor szólj neki, hogy nem leszel otthon és hozzám jöjjön szükség esetén. – miért érzem úgy, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége?

- Köszönöm. – egy szívmelengető mosoly a jutalmam.

- Akkor gyerünk a terembe!

Na ez a nap is véget ért! Végre itthon. Átöltözök kényelmes holmikba és nekiállok vacsorát készíteni. Hamar kész a tészta és a szósz. Jóízűen kajálok, majd célba veszem a fürdőt. Nemsoká elvackolódom puha helyemen és kilépek az álmok erdejébe…

Lusta semmittevéssel telt szünet első napja. Kinn jótékony sötétség borul a városra, én meg idebenn olvasok. Egyre álmosabb vagyok, de kemény elszántsággal folytatom a fejezetet…

Felriadok az éjszaka közepén. Valami a hálószobai ablak üvegét zörgeti és ismerős árnyalakot rajzol ki a beszüremlő fény. Hiei! Villámgyorsan az ablaknál termek és kinyitom. Alig áll a lábán. Ügyetlenül lépne le a párkányról, de elájul és elkezd dőlni. Már felkészülten várom és nem vágódom el vele együtt. Összevakarom és az ágyhoz lavírozok vele. Óvatosan teszem le, majd villanyt kapcsolok. Lehámozom róla a fekete kabátot. Istenem ez rosszabb, mint a múltkor! Rengeteg zúzódás, vágás, karmolás, sőt égési sérülés is van rajta. Fogalmam sincs mit művelt, de ha felébred nagyon letolom a lábáról. Most viszont lássuk el a sebeit. Kötszerért, vízért és fertőtlenítőszerért rohanok a fürdőszobába. Mikor minden megvan, rohamtempóban vissza. Óvatosan tisztogatom a sebeket. Kimosom vízzel, majd fertőtlenítőt kenek rájuk és leragasztom vagy betekerem kötszerrel, attól függ hol van. Már alig van kötöző anyag és még csak a mellkasát és a karját tettem rendbe. Lassan vigyázva fordítom a hasára, hogy megnézzem a háta milyen állapotban van. Lényegesen kevesebb a vérző felület, de a gerince egy helyen megduzzadt és kékes-lila színben játszik. Feltehetőleg csak zúzódás, de egy pár napig biztos nem megy sehova. Akkor ezért dőlt el, átmenetileg nem fog tudni járni! Belekergül a tehetetlenségbe. Időközben kész a háta is. Visszafordítom, óvatosan feljebb csúsztatom a párnán és leveszem a csizmáját. Egy darabig úgyse fog kelleni. Betakarom, majd a konyhába megyek egy pohár vízért és fájdalomcsillapítóért. Keresem egy darabig, de találok pár szemet a konyhaszekrényben. Mikor visszamegyek éppen mocorog és ahogy megmozdítja a hátát, felnyög. Jó ötlet a gyógyszer. Belédiktálom a vízzel együtt, de még mindig eszméletlen, biztos a vérveszteségtől. Na ideje, hogy én is pihenjek egy keveset. Vastag zoknit és pulcsit húzok, majd az ágy másik oldalára ballagok és végigdőlök rajta, de nem takaródzom be, hanem megigazgatom Hieien. Neki most nagyobb szüksége van rá. Aztán én is alszom…

Összetörten ébredek. Kábán az órára pislogok: 10 óra. Hű, a fene! Sokáig aludtam, de leesik miért. Felkelek és megnézem Hiei hogy van. Mélyen alszik, kell is a pihenés. Nyújtózkodom egy sort, hogy a gerincem kiroppanjon, majd a konyhába megyek reggelit összeütni. Fél órával később benézek a szobába, s lám magához tért.

- Jó reggelt! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdem kedvesen.

- Jól vagyok. Na én megyek. – közli.

- Nem mész sehova. Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy bárhova is mehess.

- Nem tarthatsz itt és kész. Megyek!

- Akkor csak tessék. – gyanakodva méreget, majd ledobja magáról a takarót, közben felszisszen. Hát, ha elmúlik a fájdalomcsillapító hatása az bizony nem kellemes. Elszántan pakolja le a lábait a padlóra és nagy lendülettel feláll. Majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel dől előre. Végigvágódna a padlón, ha hagynám, de szerencséjére elég gyors vagyok és elkapom. Visszasegítem az ágyba.

- Mi történt a lábammal? Miért nem tudom mozgatni? – halvány kétségbeesést hallani a hangjából.

- A gerinced megsérült, zúzódott. Amíg nem jön helyre nem fogsz tudni járni.

- Nem tudsz vele valamit csinálni? – kérdezi. Mi vagyok én, varázsló?

- Sajnos ezen nem segíthetek. Ja, amúgy minden más sebet elláttam. Kész a reggeli. Utána kapsz fájdalomcsillapítót.

- Nem kell semmilyen gyógyszer! Jól vagyok, csak a lábam nem akar engedelmeskedni. – dühöng, de ez érthető, ám a makacssága nem.

- Akkor ez nem fáj. – és gyors mozdulattal megbököm a vállán az égést. Szemmel láthatóan elsápad. Tudom, tudom ez azért elég kegyetlen megoldás volt…

- Tényleg nem fáj – makacskodik. Már épp emelném a kezem, mikor folytatja. – De azért hozz egy olyan valamit, ártani nem árthat.

Igyekszem palástolni kacaghatnékomat, miközben a konyha felé veszem az irányt. Kinn tálcára pakolom a kaját, mellé egy bögre friss teát és egy szem gyógyszert teszek. Benn közben feljebb tornászta magát a párnán. Óvatosan az ölébe rakom az egészet, majd jó étvágyat kívánok és én is megyek reggelizni a konyhába. Mire befejezem, a sérült is végez az evéssel.

- Mit szólnál egy fürdőhöz? –kérdem.

Kerekre tágult szemekkel pislog rám, mint aki nem érti.

- Ha nem tűnt volna föl, nem tudok megállni a lábamon. – jegyzi meg. Értem!

- Nálam nem zuhany van, hanem snassz fürdőkád, tehát nyugodtan megtisztulhatsz. – még mindig úgy néz rám, mint egy elmebetegre.

- És ezt mégis hogy gondoltad?

- Megyek engedek vizet, ha ez megvan visszajövök érted, beviszlek, leülsz a kád szélére, ahonnan már magadnak kell boldogulnod. – nagyon remélem, hogy ezt már felfogta. És valóban, felismerés csillan bíbor szemeiben és beleegyezően bólint.

Tehát végigcsörtetek a szobán a fürdőbe, ahol megnyitom a vízcsapokat, majd miután kellő hőfokra beállítottam, visszamegyek a hálóba, hogy tiszta holmit keressek Hieinek. Hát, nem egyszerű a dolog. Az én holmijaim nagyrészt túlméretesek neki, de azért megoldom. Egy régi, sötétkék halásznadrágot és egy fekete pólót adok neki. Mire ezzel végünk tele a kád, mehet fürdeni. Becipelem, lerakom a kád peremére, majd távozom. Picivel később csobbanást, majd egetrengető káromkodást hallok. Tehát sikerült bejutnia a kádba…

Mindössze negyed óra telik el és hallom, hogy keres. Óvatosan nyitom az ajtót, de már újra a kád szélén ül tiszta ruhában, vizes hajjal és lám, a homlokpánt is lekerült róla. Be kell ismernem furcsa őt e nélkül látni.

- Mi van? – förmed rám morcosan.

- Semmi, semmi. – hessentem el a kérdését. Felveszem és visszafuvarozom a hálóba. Idõközben tiszta ágynemű került elő. – Na póló le és sebkötözés. – jelentem ki. Morgolódva bújik ki az említett ruhadarabból.

Igyekszem kíméletesen leszedni a kötszereket, de némelyik beleragadt a sebbe és mikor kirántom újra dől belőle a vér. Az ápolt meg sápadozik és szitkozódik. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére hamar végzünk. Kezd elálmosodni, én meg úgy döntök, végre kitakarítok a konyhában, nem árt. Bekapcsolom a hifit, lehalkítom és nekiesek a munkának. Időnként oda-vissza szambázok a fürdő és a konyha között. Épp a legjobb szám megy mikor a szoba közepénél járok. Úgy döntök tánclépésben megyek tovább. Lépnék be a fürdőbe, de egy kacagó hang állít meg. Pislogva nézek hátra és látom, hogy Hiei nevetgél. Ebbe meg mi ütött? Megártott a gyógyszer?

- Mi bajod van? – kérdem.

- Nagyon vicces voltál az előbb. – már lassan a könnyei potyognak.

Hát ez totál kész! Értetlenül nézek rá, majd vállat vonok és folytatom utam. Visszaérve a konyhába leállítom a zenét és dolgozom tovább. A következő körnél síri csend uralkodik a hálóban. Először óvatosan belesek, lám a nagy harcos elaludt. Halkan közlekedem a továbbiakban…

Kényelmesen elvackolok az ágyon, elõhalászom a könyvem és olvasok. Nagyjából fél óra telik el, mikor a mellettem lévõ kupac nyöszörögve megmozdul.

- Mit csinálsz? – érdeklődik egy rekedt hang. Tehát felébredt.

- Olvasok. Hogy vagy?

- Kérhetnék inni?

- Persze. – hozok egy pohár vizet. Segítek neki inni. Hmm, mintha lázas lenne. – Megmérjük a lázad, rendben?

- Nincs semmi bajom. – makacskodik. Látszik rajta, hogy rosszul van. Tűzforró a teste és sápadt, mint a telihold.

- Nem érdekel. Amúgy meg nem halsz bele.

- Legyen. – tényleg beteg…

És sejtésem beigazolódik, 39 fokos láza van. Sikerül találnom lázcsillapítót. Belédiktálom, majd visszafekszem és betakarom.

- Mit olvasol?

- Vámpírvadászos történet, vérfarkasokkal és vámpírokkal.

Olvasol fel belőle nekem? – kicsit meglep a dolog. De azért elkezdem…

_„– Azért ne tépjétek szét egymást. – visszakoztam gyorsan._

_Zane behunyta a szemét, mint aki lement alfába. Aztán hatalmas, nedves puszit nyomott Jason szájára._

_A fiú hátrahőkölt és csukladozva röhögött. – Te biszexuális állat!_

_Bagoly mondja verébnek._

_Jason körbevigyorogta a fejét, és odébbállt…"_

_„A fickó végignézett Jasonon, mint óriás a törpefikuszon. – És nem volna kedved lecserélni egy nagyobbra?_

_A kicsik praktikusabbak – feleltem hullakomoly képpel. – Térdelve épp kézre esnek."_

Oldalra pillantok, lám Hiei elaludt. Na, elolvasom neki a könyv felét és elalszik… Pihenjen csak, szüksége van rá. Ekkor mocorogva közelebb húzódik. Óvatosan lerakom a könyvet, elhelyezkedem és leoltom a lámpát. Még közelebb bújik és befúrja magát az oldalamhoz. Na most mit csináljak? Nem tudok hanyatt fekve aludni, de felébreszteni sem akarom. Vigyázva az oldalamra fordulok. Hiei kényelmes mozdulattal átdobja a karját a derekamon és alszik tovább. Lassan az én szemem is lecsukódik…

Mi az isten? Vizes az arcom. Mitõl? Kinyitom a szemem és „tigrisszemre" váltok, hogy ne kelljen villanyt kapcsolni. Kell pár pillanat míg tudatosul mi is történt. Hiei felém fordulva fekszik, arca az enyémhez nyomva és folynak a könnyei. Jaj, sosem bírtam az ilyesmit. Szaggatottan felsóhajt, mire újabb könnycsepp indul útnak. Szegény, biztos rosszat álmodik. Hirtelen magához ölel és hozzám bújik. Érzem a könnyeket az arcán. Én is köré fonom a karjaimat, majd elnyom az álom…

Félálomban érzem, hogy valami csiklandozza az orrom. Fújok egyet, hátha abbahagyja, de nem történik semmi. Kómásan kipislogok a fejemből és látom, hogy néhány kékes-fekete hajtincs tolakodott az arcomba. A tulajdonosuk pedig mélyen alszik az én hajamba tekerve! Menten megáll az eszem! Egyszerűen maga köré tekerte a hajam és húzza a lóbőrt. Óvatosan, nehogy felébresszem, kiszabadítom a sörényem és felkelek. Pillantásom az ablakra téved, kinn minden hófehér. Hmm, nagyon korán leesett az első hó…

Már 10 óra is elmúlik, mire Hiei felébred. Szerencsére a láza lement, gyógyulnak a sebei és a lába is kezd helyrejönni. Mozgatni már tudja, de még túl gyenge, hogy megálljon rajta. Valami azonban még sincs rendben, mert szokatlanul komor. Alapesetben sem egy mókamester, de ébredése hozzá se merek szólni. Délután leülök egy kicsit pihenni és olvasni. Ő-mogorvasága elaludt, békésen szuszog a takaró alatt…

Mi történt? Háború dúl vagy netán földrengés? A konyha felől erősen zörög-csörög valami. Mintha edények lennének. De ki zörgeti őket? Felemelem a fejem, hogy szétnézzek és döbbenten látom, hogy Hiei nincs sehol. Lerúgom magamról a takarót, felpattanok és kicsörtetek a konyhába. A tökmag a hűtő előtt áll és tanácstalan képpel bámul a tartalmára, egy lépésnyivel odébb az üveg teáskanna hever darabokra törve.

- Mi a fenét művelsz? – kérdezem. Ideges? Ki, én?

- Áá, jó reggelt. Csak reggelit keresek. – hadarja, közben mindenhova néz csak a szemembe nem.

- Miért nem szóltál, ha éhes vagy? Hogy törted össze a teáskannám?

- Nem akartalak felkelteni. Amúgy a szekrényben is szétnéztem és közben…

- Jó, ne folytasd. Nem érdekel. Látom rendbe jöttél. – csak most tűnik fel, hogy a konyhámban ácsorog.

- Igen, végre jók a lábaim. – megkönnyebbülést hallok ki a hangjából. Most, hogy sikerült túllépnem az első megrázkódtatáson meglepetten konstatálom, hogy a sebei is szépen begyógyultak, csak pár fényes heg maradt utánuk, de hamarosan az is eltűnik. És egész jól áll neki a kék pólóm… Na, ezt felejtsd el de sürgősen!

- Na akkor együnk valamit, ha már felkeltem. – ezzel eltuszkolom a hűtő elõl. Véletlenül letaperolom a mellkasát, kemény, domború izmok, fehér bőr. Na, az agyamra ment valami.

- Aztán én megyek is. Már semmi bajom! – bizonygatja. Tényleg semmi baja és nekem se fog ártani az egyedüllét…

- Nos mit kérsz? Van még sonka, tej…

Furcsa a csend. Hozzá kell szoknom, hogy nincs kit pátyolgatnom. De hülye vagyok! Miért akarom pátyolgatni azt az agresszív törpét? Nem vagyok normális! A fotelban gubbasztok, de nem tudok a kezemben tartott könyvre figyelni. Újra és újra felvillan a fehér bőr, a karcsú, izmos test. Na igen, a reggeli után összevitatkoztunk a teáskanna összetörésén, majd Hiei becsörtetett a szobába, ledobálta magáról a holmit és felvette a saját ruháit. Én meg pont ekkor léptem, be a szobába, hogy üvöltsek vele egy keveset. Addig jutottam, hogy vegyek egy nagy levegőt és… úgy maradtam. Mikor észbe kaptam, elfordultam, de későn. Pár pillanattal késõbb az ablak nyílását hallottam és a hideg, téli levegõt éreztem a karomon. Lelépett, hála az égnek. Tuti, hogy megártott nekem a látvány, mert képtelen vagyok kiűzni az agyamból. Utólag belegondolva, igazán zavarba ejtő, hogy hányszor érintettem, szinte mindenhol, de eddig ez egyáltalán fel sem tűnt. Akkor beteg volt, segítenem kellett rajta. És akkor is csak egy agresszív tökmag, aki méretes katanával flangál és ha csúnyán nézek rá, nekem támad. Akkor mi a frász van velem? Áh, lényegtelen, csak ki kell aludnom magam és minden helyrejön…

Mondtam már, hogy utálom a szerdát? Pláne, ha suliba kell mennem. Idegesít a ricsaj, az osztálytársaim fecsegése és Kuramából is marhára elegem van. Egész nap azzal zaklat, hogy mi a bajom. Az a bajom, hogy már nyugodtan aludni sem tudok! Ennyi baromságot összeálmodni! Csak azt nem tudom, hogy dühöngjek miattuk, vagy süllyedjek el szégyenemben. Azt még megemésztettem, hogy nem tudtam tanulni a képzelgéseim miatt, de hogy már aludni se tudjak, anélkül, hogy ne Hiei szerepeljen az álmomban! Dühítő.

- Komolyan, nekem elmondhatod, mi bánt. – ismétli századjára Kurama.

- Ne akard tudni. De ha segíteni szeretnél, akkor tartsunk ma edzést. – javaslom.

Kicsit meglepődik de beleegyezik. Hohó, itt vér fog folyni! Ki kell magam tombolni…

Huh, pokolian indul az év első hete. Odahaza a szünetben biztos megfáztam és most jön ki a nyavalya. Folyik az orrom, fáj a fejem és a torkom. Borzalmas. Neki kezdenék a teafőzésnek mikor kopognak az ablakon. Hiei, mit akar ez most? Valóban, a hálószobaablakban dekkol. Mikor kinyitom, kecsesen beugrik és végigmér.

- Most befejezzük a legutóbbit. – ez annyit tesz, kihív harcolni.

- Ne piszkálj! Beteg vagyok és annak örülök, hogy élek. Nincs hangulatom a hülyeségeidhez!

- Még hogy beteg vagy! Nekem annál könnyebb a dolgom és az nem jó. Gyere. – majd meglép az ablakon keresztül.

- Nem megyek sehova! – ordítok utána. Ez fájt…

- Félsz? - kérdi gúnyos hangon. Ez vért kíván!

- Tőled? Ugyan! Fél kézzel is lenyomlak, még ilyen állapotban is!

- Bizonyítsd be! – ezzel eltűnik.

Józan eszem egy pillanatra szóhoz jut és hevesen ellenzi a dolgot, de baromira nem érdekel a dolog. Beleugrok az edzőcipőmbe és űzőbe veszem a törpét. Tetőről tetőre ugrálva követem. A mancsokat utánaengedem, hogy ne veszítsem nyomát… Aztán mikor kitisztul az agyam annyira, hogy tudjam mit csinálok, már a közeli erdőben járok. A tüzes-jeges aurát követve egy vízesésnél kötök ki. Tehát mögé bújt a gyáva! Nem törõdve az alázúduló vízzel keresztülrontok a vízfüggönyön és pár méternyire a talajtól egy sziklába vájt barlangnyílást fedezek fel. Rövid ugrás ez nekem! Felérve végigszáguldok a sötét, rövid folyosón, majd kis híján pofára esek a megdöbbenéstől. A barlang egyszerűen hihetetlen! A padlón dús, smaragdzöld fű nő, a plafonon fényvirágok ragyognak, a hõmérséklet egy dzsungelével vetekszik. A legmegdöbbentőbb azonban egy gyönyörű fa, ami a barlang közepén áll és a felette lévő lyukon beáramló fényben fürdik. Hova csöppentem? És hol van Hiei?

- Lassú vagy. – hallom a hangját a szemközti jobb sarokból, ám nem látom. Valamiért nagy ott a pára. – Még jobban megfázol azokban a vizes ruhákban.

- Mi ez a hely és miért kellett idejönnöm? – totál értetlenség az egész.

- Beteg vagy, legyengültél. Gyere ide.

Óvatosan közelebb lépdelek és a párafelhőben feltűnik Hiei.

- Tehát még egyszer megkérdezem… - mi? Elvette a láz az eszemet vagy tényleg félmeztelenül üldögél egy medencében? Nem, nem hibbantam meg, valóban fehéren „világít" a mellkasa.

- Ez az otthonom, ahogy ti emberek hívnátok. Azért kellett idejönnöd, hogy meggyógyulj. Vedd le azokat a vizes göncöket és mássz bele a vízbe. – na most már tényleg nem értek semmit!

- Na én megyek haza! Ha jobban leszek biztos, hogy nagyon megverlek! – fenyegetőzöm. Most, hogy elcsitult az adrenalin hullám még inkább rosszul érzem magam.

- Sápadt vagy, lázas és csak rosszabb lesz, ha nem hallgatsz rám. Ez egy hőforrás itt előtted. Segít hogy meggyógyulj. Különben is, mire hazaérsz jéggé fagysz azokban a vizes holmikban. – el kell ismerni van némi igazság a dologban. Ám annyira lelkesedem, hogy előtte vetkőzzek. – Megmozdulsz vagy belerángassalak a vízbe? – érdeklődik.

- Jól van, jól van megyek már. – kelletlenül hámozom magamról a nedves ruhát. Kész mázli, hogy reggel vettem melltartót is, mert amúgy igen kellemetlenül érezném magam… Vigyázva kecmergek a vízbe, ami pokolian forró!

- Hogy bírod? Iszonyúan meleg? – kérdem sziszegve.

- Nem vészes. Azért érzed olyannak, mert kihűlt a tested, mikor átrontottál a vízesésen.

Pár perccel később már tényleg nem olyan forró. Kellemesen zsibbad az agyam…

- Kurama alkotta a növényeket? – mutatok körbe a barlangban.

- Igen.

- Nagyon tetszik a fa. Gyönyörű. – hú, nagyon beszédes kedvemben vagyok! Ez nem lesz így jó.

- Valóban. Kérdezhetek valamit? – érdeklődik Hiei.

- Nyugodtan.

- Mikor esett le az első hó? – ez most hogy jön ide?

- November közepén. Miért?

- Csak kérdeztem. – hessenti el a dolgot.

- Összefüggésben van azzal miért sírtál akkor éjjel álmodban? – ezt nem kellett volna! Hiei lesápadva rám emeli a tekintetét.

- Honnan tudod? Ki mondta? – idegesnek látszik.

- Akkor éjjel arra ébredtem, hogy sírsz. Innen tudom. Ne haragudj. – igyekszem gyorsan lelépni, de szédülök és alig állok a lábamon.

Mozgást érzek jobbról.

- Ülj vissza, mert túl gyenge vagy még. - hallom a hangját. Megfogja a karom és maga felé fordít. Alig fél fejjel alacsonyabb nálam. Tekintetem végigsiklik a felsőtestén. Nem rossz, – állapítom meg – kellemesen izmos. Na ezt sürgősen fejezd be! – Pihenned kell. – visszaültet a sziklapadkára, majd velem szemben újra mellkasig a vízbe süllyed.

- Jobb lenne, ha hazamennék. – ellenkezem.

- Maradj nyugton! Elmesélek valamit…

Tuti, hogy hallucinálok!

- Azon az éjszakán mikor lehull az első hó az emberek világában, furcsa álom kínoz. Gyermek vagyok újra. A Gleccser-fennsíkon állok a tomboló hóviharban. Metsző szél fúj, jégkristályok vágnak a bőrömbe. Egyedül vagyok. Futni próbálok, védelmet keresni, de csak a hideg fehérség vesz körül. Egy alak bontakozik ki a sűrű havazásból, az édesanyám. A süvítő szél ellenére hallom, ahogy hív. Kiabálok neki, de nem reagál, egyre csak a nevemen szólít. Igyekszem gyorsabban futni, de a hideg miatt nem érzem a lábamat. Hirtelen felbukok valamiben és mikor felemelem a fejem, az édesanyám már nincs sehol. Csak hideg és hó vesz körül. Egyedül vagyok… - látszik rajta, hogy újra átélte az álmát, hangja üresen cseng. Szeme sarkában megcsillan valami: egy könnycsepp. Istenem!

Odavándorlok mellé és tétován megérintem a vállát. Picit megrázza a fejét és rám emeli a tekintetét. Fájdalom és keserűség tükröződik bíbor szemeiben. Félszen megveregetem a vállát, nem tudom mit tegyek… Végül Hiei oldja meg a dolgot. Se szó, se beszéd hozzám bújik és átkarolja a derekam, már hullanak a könnyei… Oltalmazón ölelem és lágyan ringatom…

Nem tudom mióta ülünk így, de a könnyeső lassan abbamarad.

- Megnyugodtál? – kérdem tőle halkan.

- Fogjuk rá. – a hangja rekedt.

Egy pillanat alatt tudatosul bennem a szituáció. Itt ölelgetjük egymást szinte meztelenül. Érzem a bőrömön a teste tapintását, karján a kötszer durvaságát.

- Lassan mennem kell. A ruhám már biztos megszáradt. – nem igazán akaródzik elengednem őt. Ostoba vagyok, meg kell mozdulnom és elrohannom, mielõtt valami hülyeséget művelnék…

Épp kibontakoznék a karjaiból, mikor hirtelen megcsúszok és lejjebb kerülök a sziklapadkán, de szerencsére nem süllyedek el, mert Hiei megtart. Felemelem a tekintetem, az arcunk egyvonalban, szemében sötét tűz lobban. Szinte fel sem fogom mi történik, mikor megcsókol. Puha, követelődző ajkakat érzek a számon, még jobban magához szorít. Mivel józan eszem még idefele jövet elhagytam, hát gondolkodás nélkül viszonzom a csókot. Vigyázva feljebb ültet a padkán. Szabaddá váló kezeim felfedezőútra indulnak a testén. Tévedtem, nem félig, hanem teljesen meztelen. Lassan végighúzom a körmeimet a gerince mentén, mire ívben megfeszül a teste. Lenyalom a vizet a mellkasáról, a mellbimbóját szívogatom. Egyre szaporábban szedi a levegőt. Hirtelen megragadja a kezem és magam mellé teszi, de nem engedi el. Apró csókokkal borítja a nyakam és a melleim. Jé, idõközben eltűnt a melltartóm. Észre se vettem… Kihívóan hozzámdörgölődzik, majd egy mozdulattal megszabadít a bugyimtól is. Kár, hogy elszakadt, az egyik kedvencem volt. Válaszul erre a lépésére a hajába markolok, magamhoz húzom és megcsókolom. A combjaim közé furakszik, de nem tesz semmit. Érzem, hogy kemény és harca kész, de tétovázik. Én viszont már majd megőrülök úgy kívánom, lejjebb csúszok és simogatni kezdem, mire felhördül és egy erőteljes mozdulattal belém csusszan. Lassan, szinte tétován mozogni kezd. Csodálatos érzés, de én ennél többet akarok. Az ajkához hajolok és belesuttogom:

- Nem fogok eltörni. – ezzel újra megcsókolom és az ajkába harapok nem túl gyengéden.

- Válaszul gyorsít az iramon, a lábammal átkulcsolom a derekát.

- Engedd szabadon az erőd. – nyögi mély hangon.

- Kicsit meglepődök a kérésén, de engedelmeskedem. Jeges-tüzes gyönyör ölel körül…

Két hét telt el a barlangbeli események óta. Azóta nem találkoztam Hieiel. Nem akarom látni. Egyszerűen nem tudnám elviselni a közelemben, anélkül, hogy ne vetném magam a nyakába. Nagyon hiányzik, de félek a szeme elé kerülni. Anno, azon az éjszakán szép, csendben hagytam ott őt. Egyetlen üzenetet véstem a sziklába: „Ne gyere utánam!". Csodás nap volt, de végre tisztázódott bennem valami igen fontos. Ahogy a karomban tartottam rádöbbentem hogy beleszerettem. Igen, beleszerettem a morcosságába, a büszkeségébe, a gyönyörű szemeibe… Baromi nagy hülyeség, de sajnos nem tudok ellene tenni. Azért „szöktem el" akkor, mert biztos, hogy saját maga küldött volna el, azt meg nem éltem volna túl. Így csak magamat átkozhatom. Szemmel láthatóan betartja a sziklába vájt parancsot, ami kissé kétes érzéseket vált ki belõlem. Egyrészt így elkerülöm a biztos elutasítást, másrészt igazolja, hogy okos húzás volt gyorsan eltűnni…

- Ranya. Ranya! Figyelsz rám egyáltalán? – Kurama aggódó arca tűnk fel a látómezőmben. Jé, tényleg, suliban vagyunk. – Mi a baj?

- Semmi, csak elbambultam, bocs. Miről is volt szó?

- Arra kértél segítsek a matekban. Biztos minden rendben? Az utóbbi időben eléggé magadba fordultál.

- Jól vagyok, csak keveset alszok mostanság. Mondd tovább, figyelek. – igyekszem megnyugtatni.

Bizalmatlanul méreget, majd folytatja a magyarázást…

A saját zokogásomra ébredek. Már nem emlékszem miért sírtam… Pillantásom a kezemben szorongatott fehér vászoncsíkra téved. Hiei homlokpántja. Nem olyan rég találtam a fürdőben a mosógép mögé esve. Akkor maradhatott itt mikor legutóbb lesérült. Ez így nem mehet tovább! – Felejtsd el végre! – parancsolom magamnak. Morcosan az órára pislogok: hajnali négy. Úgy döntök sétálok egy keveset, hátha megnyugszom. Felöltözök és a lépcsőházon keresztül hagyom el a lakótömböt. Kinn hideg sötétség fogad, megyek amerre a lábam visz. Nemsoká a városon kívül találom magam. Szinte zombiként ballagok a sötét erdőben, mikor a havon szikrázó holdfény egy árnyalakot rajzol elém. Óvatosan eleresztem az egyik mancsot. Hihetetlenül hideg aura veszi körül az ismeretlent. Felém fordul. Ránézésre embernek hinném, de a körülötte örvénylő erő démoni. Egy szörny, egy gyönyörű szörny. Nálam jó egy fejjel magasabb férfi hosszú, ezüstös hajjal, meseszép arccal.

- Tehát te vagy a Tigris gyermeke. – szólal meg zengő hangon. Meglepetten pislogok rá.

- Rám gondol? Biztos összekever valakivel. Egyáltalán ki maga?

- A nevem Kikugoro. És nem tévesztelek össze senkivel. Az erődért jöttem.

Ezzel nekem ront. Reflexszerűen térek ki az ütések és a rúgások elől, ám a fagyott hó nagyon csúszós és az egyik lépést elvétem. Telibe kapom az egyik hatalmas ütést. Megreccsennek a bordáim és kiszorul belőlem a levegő. Villámgyorsan odébb kotrok, hogy pihenőhöz jussak. Kikugoro nem jön utánam, hanem széttárt karral megfordul a tengelye körül mire jégszilánkok jelennek meg a levegőben.

- Nem voltál kihívás. Búcsúzz nyomorú életedtől! – a következő pillanatban előrelöki a karjait és a jégdarabkák felém száguldanak. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok kitérni előlük, mindenütt ott vannak. Először a ruhám szakad, majd a húsomba marnak a szilánkok. Túl lassú vagyok. Hiába rohanok, újabb és újabb jégeső szakad a nyakamba. Rengeteg sebből vérzek és fokozatosan gyengülök a vérveszteségtől. Kétségbeesetten kutatok valami megoldás után és az esélyeimet latolgatom. Be kell látnom, a fickó sokkal erősebb nálam és nincs esélyem nyerni a jege ellen. Hiába a Tigris ereje és gyorsasága. Úgy döntök megpróbálkozom egy támadással. Meghalok így is, úgy is, legalább elmondhassam, hogy megpróbáltam. Hogy erőt merítsek, végigsimítok a nyakamba kötött fehér pánton… Mozgásba lendülök. Teszek egy kört Kikugoro körül, az alkalmas pillanatot várva. A másodperc tört része alatt támadok. Sikerül végighasítanom a mellkasát, de nem elég mély a seb, mert a következő pillanatban pokolian hideg fájdalom mar a bal oldalamba. Lepillantok és látom, hogy egy jégpenge áll ki belőlem. Keményen a földre zuhanok. A dühös Kikugoro megáll mellettem és gúnyosan vigyorog.

- Befellegzett fattyú. Arcátlanságodért az életeddel fizetsz! – sziszegi.

Itt a vége. Harcoltam és veszettem. Hiányozni fognak a szüleim és Yusukéék. Azt sajnálom egyedül, hogy utoljára nem láthattam Hieit, így az együtt töltött idő emlékét viszem magammal. Szeretlek…

Közben a jégdémon egy újabb pengét alkot, hogy megadja a kegyelemdöfést. Kezd sötétség borulni a világra. Haldoklom. Az utolsó amit hallok, az Kikugoro győzedelmes rikoltása, miközben a penge a szívem felé tart. Tökéletes sötétség…

_**Sötét van. Bársonyos, puha sötétség. Nyugodt vagyok. Nem érzek semmit. Hirtelen egy hang robban az eddigi csöndbe.**_

_**„Nem hagyhatsz itt, nem engedem! Nem halhatsz meg! Ostoba lány, hát nem érted? Kérlek ne hagyj itt!"**_

**_Újra csend van és sötét. Valami nagyon fáj. Vajon mi? Valami a arcomra hullott. Mi az_?**

Mozdulnék, hogy az oldalamra forduljak, de kegyetlen fájdalom viharzik át a testemen. Mi a fene történt? Még az is fáj, hogy kinyissam a szemem. Hunyorogva pislogok. Hmm, mintha ismerős helyen lennék… Mozgást érzékelek jobbról, de nincs erőm odafordítani a fejem. Tudatosul bennem, hogy élek. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy örüljek-e a dolognak.

- Végre magadhoz tértél. – édes-bús emlékeket idéző hang csendül fel. Hiei. – Lassan egy hete eszméletlen voltál.

- Hol… hol vagyok? – kérdem rekedten, nagyon száraz a torkom.

- A barlangban. Hogy érzed magad? – kérdés ellenére rideg arccal néz rám.

- Sokkal jobban. Szeretnék hazamenni. - suttogom és behunyom a szemem, hogy ne lássam.

- Amint lábra tudsz állni, mehetsz. – közli.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél.

- Kuramának köszönd ne nekem. – válaszolja.

Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Csak fekszem és igyekszem nem sírni. Fáradt vagyok, gyorsan elnyom az álom…

Melegem van, ég az arcom. Hirtelen egy hűvös kéz simul a homlokomra. Sóhajtva húzódom közelebb. Hangok szűrődnek be félálom-szerű állapotomba. Nincs erőm kinyitni a szemem.

- Nagyon forró a homloka. Csinálj vele valamit! – mintha Hiei lenne…

- Sajnálom, már minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem. Az én tudományom itt véget ér. Rajta múlik minden. – Kurama? – Nem sok reményt fűzök hozzá. Az utóbbi időben nagyon maga alatt volt. Nem tudod mi lehetett az oka?

- Nem! – csattan az ingerült válasz.

- Nyugalom, csak kérdeztem. Most mennem kell. Vigyázz rá…

- Egy ideig csend vesz körül. Nagyon melegem van. A hűvös kéz az arcomat simogatja. A hang újra felcsendül.

- Kérlek ne halj meg Ranya! Nem hagyhatsz itt! Nem engedem! Még nincs itt az ideje, hogy elhagyj. Hiszen alig ismerlek. Nagyon gyorsan eltelt az a négy hónap, mióta beléptél az életembe… Emlékszem mikor először láttalak az iskolában. Egy magas, hosszú hajú lány voltál, akit különleges erő vett körül. Őszintén szólva meglepődtem, főleg miután Kurama elmondta, hogy megláttál engem. Aztán a második találkozásunk sem volt zökkenőmentes. Bosszantott, hogy újra és újra végigborzolod az aurámat. Ebből kis híján harc lett. Majd az idõk folyamán tényleg odáig fajult a dolog, hogy küzdöttünk. Szívó és ravasz ellenfélre leltem a lányban, aki annyira törékenynek tűnt. Valahányszor csata közben a szemedbe néztem, láttam benne a harc örömét. Aztán napról napra vártam, hogy harcolhassak veled. Nem azért, hogy legyőzzelek, hanem, hogy boldognak lássalak. Először nem értettem a dolgot, hát nem foglalkoztam vele. Egy éjjel hozzád mentem sérülten és te segítettél, egyetlen zokszó nélkül. Míg lábadoztam, láttam hogyan élsz, mivel telnek a napjaid. Bevallom jól esett, hogy törődsz velem. Ismeretlen érzelmek rohantak meg, nem igazán tudtam velük mit kezdeni. Később beszélgettem Yusukéval, de semmi érdemlegeset nem tudtam kiszedni belõle. Hallottam Kuramától, hogy beteg vagy. Meglepett a dolog, hiszen sosem volt semmi bajod. Elmentem hozzád és a barlangba csaltalak, hogy a víz meggyógyítson. Kurama is mindig abban ücsörög, ha beteg, gondoltam neked is jót tesz. Aztán kicsúszott a dolgok irányítása a kezem közül. Annyira szép voltál a fehér bőröddel, karcsú testeddel. Nem tudom mi ütött belém akkor, de ahogy a karomban tartottalak és a szemedbe néztem rájöttem mi is az a furcsa érzés. Azt hiszem ezt hívják az emberek szerelemnek… De nem volt lehetőségem elmondani neked, mert mikor felébredtem, nem voltál mellettem, csak a sziklába vájt üzenet. Először dühös lettem, majd miután sikerült lehiggadnom elgondolkoztam a dolgon. Arra jutottam, jobb mindkettőnknek, ha tényleg nem megyek utánad, nem látjuk egymást. Telt az idő, de a lelkem nyugalma nem tért vissza, sőt egyre rosszabb lett. Aznap mikor harcoltál a jégdémon ellen, én épp Kuramához igyekeztem. Már az utolsó döfésre készült, mikor a tisztáshoz értem, de fej nélkül bajosan ment neki. Te eszméletlenül a hóban hevertél, amit a véred festett vörösre. Idehoztalak a barlangba, majd Kuramáért rohantam. Akkor sikerült megmentenie az életedet. Most viszont rajtad múlik minden. Kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül a fennsíkon… - valami az arcomra hullik, majd lassan legördül. – Maradj velem! – a hang elhalkul, elvész a sötétben, de érzem, hogy valami megváltozott. Pihennem kell, fáradt vagyok…

Kábán pislogok a szemhéjam alól. Csitult a fájdalom és hangyányival több erőm van, mint egy újszülött kismacskának. Óvatosan jobbra fordítom a fejem. Hiei békésen szuszogva alszik alig karnyújtásnyira tőlem. Angyali béke az arcán. Halkan sziszegve mozdítom meg a karom, ami a tenyeremtől a vállamig be van kötözve. Sőt válltól derékig és a lábaim is be vannak kötve. Erősen hasonlítok egy múmiára… Nem semmi sérülések, az már biztos.

- Jól vagy? – kérdi egy hang, Hiei. – Feküdj vissza. – ja, időközben felültem megszemlélni a sebeket.

- Semmi bajom, csak fájok egy kicsit. – igyekszem közömbösen viselkedni, de valami újra és újra belezavar a dologba. Mintha valami fontos történt volna, csak nem emlékszem rá…

- Még nem jöttél teljesen rendbe. – óvatosan segít visszafeküdni.

- Jól vagyok. – bizonygatom. – Szeretnék hazamenni. – valami átvillan a szemén, de nem tudom eldönteni mi.

- Gyenge vagy még. Ha annyira menni akarsz, akkor majd én viszlek. És nincs ellenvetés. – közli komor arccal.

- Rendben. – kitakaródzom, de Hiei visszacsomagol. Kérdőn nézek rá.

- Nincs itt ruhád. Ami rajtad van, azokat Kurama hozta el. Így csak megfázol.

Nem vacakol sokat. Belebújik a fekete kabátjába, majd a karjába kap. Ahhoz képest, hogy én vagyok a magasabb, könnyedén megtart. Elképesztő tempóban vágunk át az erdőn, benn a városban pedig a háztetőkön haladunk. A lakótömbömnél nem a kapun, hanem a tetőtérről megyünk be. Az ajtóm nyitva. Biztos Kurama törte fel mikor ruháért jött. Benn lerúgja a csizmáját, majd engem az ágyra pakol.

- Segítsek valamit? – kérdezi.

- Nem, köszönöm. Innentől magam is boldogulok. Menj nyugodtan – küldöm el. – Most fürödni és enni szeretnék.

Bizalmatlan tekintettel méreget.

- Szerintem nem vagy annyira jól, hogy egyedül maradj. – vitatkozik. – Majd én vigyázok rád. – ezzel felpattan és eltűnik a fürdőben. Pillanattal később hallom, hogy a víz zubogni kezd. Miért nem tűnik el és hagy végre békén?

Tutira élvezi, hogy kínoz. Hallom, ahogy zörög valamivel. Mi a fenét művel? Próbálok felkelni, de nem bírom megtartani magam a lábaimon és elesek. A sebek egyszerre izzanak fel a fájdalomtól. Pestis és döghalál! De utálom, mikor tehetetlen vagyok! Hirtelen Hiei lábai jelennek meg a látómezőmben.

- Miért keltél, fel? Mondtam, hogy gyenge vagy még. Na gyere, kész a fürdő. – ezzel felnyalábol és a fürdőszobába visz. Bent lerak a kád szélére és elkezdi lefejteni a kezemről meg a lábamról a kötéseket. - Fürödj meg, addig készítek ennivalót. – majd távozik, becsukva maga után az ajtót.

Mi folyik itt? Miért viselkedik így? És miért nem tűnik már el? Áh, hagyjuk. Valóban rám fér a fürdés. Hát, nem semmi sebeket szereztem be és jó sokat. Csoda, hogy nem véreztem el ott helyben. Belezsonglőrködöm magam a kádba, és visszanyelek egy sikolyt. A víz iszonyúan csíp! Gyorsan lezavarom a tisztálkodást. A bőröm felpuhult és ahogy hozzáér a ruha marhára fáj. Épp befejezem az öltözködést mikor Hiei kopog.

- Szabad!

- Na, elkészültél? – kérdi. Ismét felvesz és visszafuvaroz a hálóba.

Ínycsiklandó kajaszag érződik. Most döbbenek rá mennyire éhes vagyok. Lerak az ágyra, betakar és az ölembe rakja a tálcát, rajta egy nagy tányér levessel.

- Köszönöm.

- Jó étvágyat.

Nekiállnék enni, de képtelen vagyok megfogni a kanalat. Iszonyúan fáj a karom. Olyan, mintha a bőröm le akarna mászni rólam. A víz kiáztatta a sebeimet, biztos azért fájnak. Könnyek szöknek a szemembe a tehetetlenségtől. Hogy a fene vinné el! Dühösen átkozom magam, mikor Hiei megfogja a kanalat és a számhoz emeli. Meglepetten nézek rá.

- Egyél, különben sosem jössz helyre. – közli.

- Menj el. – suttogom és elfordítom a fejem.

- Nem. Előbb eszel, utána van némi megbeszélnivalónk. – feleli ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ezen igencsak meglepődöm. Szót fogadok és megeszem a levest. Kiviszi a tálcát, majd csörög egy sort és előkerül egy pohár vízzel. Iszom pár kortyot. Újra leül az ágy szélére és kissé zavartan néz rám.

- Tudd le gyorsan és menj innen. – mondom, de a világért se néznék rá.

- Miért küldesz el állandóan? Haragszol rám?

- Nem. – felelem. Megérintené az arcom, de becsukom a szemem és elrántom a fejem.

- Félsz tőlem? – kérdi hitetlen hangon.

- Nem. – suttogom. Vágyom az érintésed, te lökött, de tudom, hogy csak sajnálatból érnél hozzám…

- Akkor mi a baj? – felkel és az ágy előtt kezd el fel-alá mászkálni.

- Csak annyit kérek, hogy hagyj végre egyedül. Túl nagy kérés ez? – kínomban már egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcomon.

Egy pillanatra megtorpan és rám néz. Sarkon fordul, belebújik a csizmájába, felkapja a kabátját és az ablakon keresztül távozik…

Este 6 óra van. Egész nap csak feküdtem és átkoztam magam. Hogy lehettem ilyen hülye, hogy pont Hieibe szeretek bele! Egy érzéketlen tuskóba! Egy…

A csengő szakítja félbe a dühöngésemet. Ki az? Mancs elő, lám Kurama.

- Gyere be! – ordítom teli torokból.

Nyílik az ajtó, némi zörgés, majd feltűnik az ajtóban. Kedvesen rám mosolyog.

- Szia te nagy beteg! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdi. Túl sok ez nekem. Kész vagyok idegileg, potyogni kezdenek a könnyeim. – Na, mi a baj? – odalép az ágyhoz, leül a szélére és magához húz. Zokogva bújok a karjaiba. Kell egy kis idő míg megnyugszom.

- Ne haragudj. – szabadkozom.

- Semmi baj. – nyugtat meg. – Most meséld el szépen mi volt ez.

- Csak kimerült vagyok, ennyi az egész. – de nem úszom meg ennyivel.

- Először Hiei borul ki, most meg te. Válaszokat akarok! Mi folyik itt? Mondd el, hátha megkönnyebbülsz. – biztatóan mosolyog.

Egy kicsit hezitálok a dolgon. Végül is ártani nem árthat…

- Na jó. Először hallgass végig, utána megvitathatjuk.

Ezzel neki kezdek onnantól, hogyan jutottam el a barlangba. Néhány részletet mellőzök. A mai nappal fejezem be a monológomat. Újra könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe, de gyorsan visszapislogom őket.

- Tehát szereted. – állapítja meg bölcs, mindentudó mosollyal.

- Sajnos igen. Nem tehetek ellene semmit. – rázom szomorúan a fejem. – Az lesz a legjobb, ha…

- Ha beszélsz vele. – vág közbe. Értetlenül pislogok rá.

- Nem akarom látni. Jobb ha magamba szenvedek, egy idő után biztos elfelejtem. – tiltakozom rémülten.

- Ostobaság. Beszélj vele. – gyanús, zöld szikrák táncolnak a szemében. Valamit titkol…

- Mit hallgatsz el előlem? – kérdezem.

- Hallgatási esküt tettem. – feleli, ami annyit jelen, hogy egy árva szót sem fog elárulni.

- Jól van milyen vagy. Lelki válságban vagyok, te meg nem segítesz, pedig módodban állna. Ezt megjegyeztem. – duzzogva bámulok másfelé.

- Sajnálom, de ezt kettőtöknek kell tisztáznotok. Hidd el nem véletlenül szorgalmazom, hogy beszélj vele. És nyugodtan abba hagyhatod a duzzogást, úgyse mész vele semmire…

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, idő kell hozzá.

A naptár tanúsága szerint már február hatodika van. Utolsó óráról várom a kicsengetést és kegyes az ég, mert hamar teljesül kívánságom. A terem előtt bevárom Kuramát. Egész nap furcsán viselkedik és nem jövök rá mitől van besózva.

- Akkor meglesz péntekre a második világháborús tétel? – kérdezi.

- Persze. Már csak leellenőrzöm és kész. – a történelem verseny utolsó előtti fordulójára készülünk.

- Ha kell…

Nem tudja befejezni a mondatot, mert osztálytársnőim hada közeledik.

- Ranya! Ranya! Gyere gyorsan! Várnak! – ezzel megragadnak és a kijárat felé vonszolnak.

- Mi történt? Ki az? – értetlenkedem.

- A földkerekség legaranyosabb sráca! – lelkendezik az egyik.

- Nem is mondtad, hogy van barátod. – méltatlankodik valaki.

Nekem barátom? Mi a fene folyik itt?

- Hogy hívják? – kérdezem.

- Nem mondta. Miért, nem is ismered? – csodálkozik valaki a hátam mögül.

- Azt se tudom hova rángattok! – fakadok ki mérgesen.

- A kapu előtt vár rád te mázlista.

Kiérünk az épületből, de egy pillanatra elvakít a havon csillogó napfény. Némi pislogás után felfedezem a rejtélyes illetőt és kis híján szívrohamot kapok. Hiei! Mit keres ez itt? Szörnyű gyanúm támad. Kuramára sandítok aki a tömeg mögött téblábol és úgy tesz mint aki nem ismer. „Ezt még megkeserülöd" formázza a szám hangtalanul. Majd összevakarom minden erőmet és lélekjelenlétemet és felszegett fővel elindulok a kapu felé. A pulzusom a duplájára nő a meg szokottnak és igyekszem nem a zoknimba olvadni. Az oka „ájuldozásomnak" Hiei aki ezúttal nem a szokott fekete ruháit viseli, hanem fehér edzőcipőt, sötét kék farmert és rövid derekú vörös-fehér kabátot. Hja, megértem a csajokat.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezem, mikor odaérek.

- Beszélnünk kell. Most! – hű de agresszív valaki.

- Nem hinném, hogy bármi mondani valónk lenne egymásnak! – „Nem akarod leteperni, nem akarod leteperni" ismételgetem magamban…

- Gyerünk. – ezzel karon ragad. Az útirányból arra következtetek, hogy hozzám indulunk.

Mire hazaérünk, már baromi pipa. Vajon mit mondhatott neki Kurama amitől ilyen ideges? Na csak kerüljön a kezem közé…

Benn a lakásba fel-alá mászkál, ha így folytatja árkot váj a padlóba. Hmm, jól áll neki a vörös póló… Na ne kalandozzunk!

- Elárulnád mire volt jó ez? – kérdezem. Kényelmesen bevackolok a fotelomba és várom a választ.

- Hogy hívják?

- Kit? – mintha elvesztettem volna a beszélgetés fonalát…

- Azt a férfit!

- Milyen férfit? – miről beszél ez?

- Tudod nagyon jól!

Pislogok, mint süket a moziban.

- Láttalak titeket a múlt héten, ne tagadd! – még sosem láttam ilyen dühösnek. Ijesztő. Aztán leesik miről karattyol.

- Meg van! – kiáltok fel. – Miért érdekel annyira. Semmi közöd hozzá. – vágom oda hűvösen. Megáll, rám mered, kétségbeesés suhan át a tekintetén.

- Igazad van tényleg nem az én dolgom. – suttogja, majd kimegy a szobából. Hallom, ahogy a dzsekijét veszi. Itt a lehetőség, hogy tisztázzuk a dolgot, nem engedhetem elmenni! Felpattanok és utána rohanok. Az előtérben áll, a cipőjét készül venni.

- Várj!

- Mire? – kérdi keserű hangon.

- Beszélnünk kell, de előtte válaszolj egy kérdésemre őszintén. Az elmúlt hetekben figyeltél engem?

Zavartan néz rám.

- Igen.

- Gyere. – ezzel kézen fogom és visszavezetem a szobába. Leültetem a fotelba, én pedig az ablakpárkányra telepszem. – Mikor januárban hazahoztál, akkor is beszélni akartál velem. Hallgatlak.

- Nos… először is szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a viselkedésem miatt. Sok dolog megváltozott körülöttem és nem mindig tudom helyesen kezelni. Időnként túl… durván viselkedek, de ez idáig nem okozott gondot és nem is érdekelt ki mit gondol. Aztán néhány hónappal ezelőtt megjelent egy ember. Az életem részévé vált, amit szinte észre se vettem. Megtanított az emberi érzelmekre, ha bajban voltam számíthattam rá. De nehezen kezelem az érzelmeket, ami félreértésekhez vezetett, vezet. Aztán egy csodálatos nap után elkövettem életem eddigi legnagyobb hibáját: nem mentem az után a nő után, akit… szeretek. – ugye nem hülyültem meg és jól hallottam? – Később kis híján elveszítettem, mert későn érkeztem. Adódott egy lehetőség, hogy tisztázzam vele a dolgot, de megrémített a szemében csillogó fájdalom. Úgy éreztem az lesz a leghelyesebb, ha többé nem látom, de másképp hozta a sors. Képtelen voltam őt elfelejteni. Aztán láttam, ahogy valaki más öleli és megrémültem a saját dühömtől. Kurama elmagyarázta miért történt az ami. És most itt vagyok, hogy elmondjam neki mindezt… - fejezi be mondandóját. Zúg a fejem a hallottaktól. Szeret, istenem szeret!

- Komolyan gondoltad amit mondtál? – kérdezem remegő hangon.

- Minden egyes szót… - nem hagyom, hogy befejezze. Egyetlen lépéssel a fotelnál termek, a nyakába kapaszkodom és megcsókolom. Hogy hiányzott…

- Állj. Még… még nem tiszta minden. – mondja, mikor levegőhöz jut.

- Ja, tudom. Az akivel együtt láttál. Arra célzol?

- Arra is.

- Az egyetlen, kicsit lökött bátyámra ne legyél féltékeny. Szegény Kohaku, még szerencse, hogy él. – veregetem vállon. – Mi nem világos még? – kérdem. Közben kényelmesen az ölébe ülök és kiszabadítom a pólót a farmer derekából.

- Te mit érzel? Hé, figyelnél egy kicsit! – kiált fel nevetős hangon.

- Most, jelen pillanatban nagyon, nagyon boldog vagyok. Szeretlek te lüke, nem tűnt fel? Hmm, jó meleg a bőröd. – mormogom a nyakához bújva.

- A kezed meg jéghideg. Ha szabadna tudnom, mit csinálsz? – kérdezi. Ismerős lángok lobbannak a szemében.

- Melegszem. – felelem pimaszul, közben a mellkasán kalandozik a kezem. – Valami gond van vele? – közben megszabadítom a pólótól és a farmer dereka felé tapogatózom.

- Igen. Lényegesen több ruha van rajtad, mint rajtam és kényelmetlen a fotelod.

- Mit tehetnék az ügy érdekében? – lovagló ülésben helyezkedem az ölében.

- Első körben szabaduljunk meg ettõl. – és kibújtat a blúzomból. Egy kicsit némán gyönyörködik a látványban. Hamar megunom és a farmerét kezdem bontogatni. Rekedt hangon felkacag. – Szerintem van ennél alkalmasabb hely is a lakásban, nem?

- Van benne valami. – morgom, de közben nem odafigyelek. Bonyolult egy öv, ez tény…

Aztán megindul a világ. Csak Hiei kelt fel, úgy hogy közben engem is tart. Megfeszülnek ai izmok a karján és a mellkasán. Pompás látvány. Sikerül baleset nélkül ellavíroznunk az ágyig. Nyekkenve érek vízszintesbe. Na a szoknyám is köddé vált a zoknimmal és a melltartómmal együtt. Hiei is felbukkan, fölém térdel és olyan mohó tekintettel méreget, hogy minden porcikám merevgörcsbe rándul. Aztán eszembe jut valami fontos. Miközben a farmerét próbálom lehámozni, meg is kérdem.

- A barlangban azt kérted tőlem, hogy engedjem szabadon az erőm. Miért?

- Hmm? – nem figyel, a hasam nyalogatja és megpróbál befurakodni a combjaim közé. Megragadom a haját és felemelem a fejét.

- Kérdeztem valamit. – felhagy minden eddigi tevékenyéggel és teljes hosszában végignyúlik rajtam. Forrósodik a hangulat…

- Biztos tudod, hogy az erőd érintése a kívülállók számára kicsit kellemetlen, olyan, mintha karmolnának.

- Hallottam már elégszer, ha nem csal az emlékezetem, tőled…

- Most engedd el. – suttogja, közben megcsókol. Még mindig nem tiszta a dolog lényege, de megteszem. Ahogy a mancsok elszabadulnak meghitten ismerős érzés vesz körül, Hiei meg felnyög. Én is megborzongok a jeges-tüzes érzéstől. – Megváltozott az erőd. – közli, hmm, mintha élvezné a dolgot.

- Mi változott? – kérdezem, még mindig nem értem…

- Eltűntek a karmaid kedves. Csak a puha érintés maradt. Olyan mintha az egész testemet mindenhol egyszerre érintenéd. – még mindig rajta a farmer, de azon keresztül is érzem, hogy kemény és harca kész. Ritmikusan dörgölődzik hozzám, minden lökéssel keményebb lesz a csomó az alhasamban.

- Még mindig rajtad van a farmer… - nyöszörgöm.

- Milyen igaz… - két pislantással késõbb már sem a farmere sem az én bugyim sincs sehol. – Hol is tartottunk? – kérdi rekedt hangon.

- Valahol itt. – ezzel teljesen magamra húzom, nem tétovázik és belém csusszan. Kényelmesen a keskeny csípő köré fonom a lábam. Együtt mozgunk, először lassan, majd egyre vadabb tempóban…

Az óra csipogására ébredek. Megint fel kell kelnem. Sikerül lekapcsolnom a nyomorultat. Csend, na végre. Nem, még sincs csend. Valami szuszog és valami forró tapad a hátamhoz. Hiei. Óvatosan megfordulok. A hajam alá bújva alszik, mint akit agyonütöttek. Nincs szívem felébreszteni, de nekem suliba kell mennem. Vigyázva szabadítom ki a sörényem, majd betakarom a hétalvót, én pedig összeszedegetem a ruháimat és eltűnök öltözni a fürdőbe. Mikor indulok a konyhába reggelizni, már ébren van és a szoba közepén ácsorog álmos arccal, egy szál semmiben.

- Hova mész? – kérdezi, közben elnyom egy ásítást.

- Szerda van, iskolai nap. – rátekerem a takarót, mert ha nem, még képes leszek ellógni a mai napot… - Feküdj vissza nyugodtan. Eszek, aztán megyek. – gyengéden megcsókolom és visszaterelem az ágyhoz. Lefekszik, bevackol a helyemre és onnan néz rám, olyan tekintettel, hogy mindjárt lángot fog a ruhám.

- Muszáj menned?

- Igen. És ha továbbra is így folyatatod, miattad fogok elkésni. – ezúttal lehúz magához, megcsókol, de nem enged kibontakozni. – Komolyan mondtam. – gonoszkodásból elengedem az egyik mancsot, mire felnyög, én pedig gyorsan felegyenesedem.

- Ezt csak akkor csináld, ha komolyan gondolod. Legközelebb nem úszod meg ennyivel. – morogja.

- Majd meglátjuk. – ezzel felkapom a homlokpántját az ágy mellől és a konyhába megyek kajálni…

A suli előtt Kurama áll és vár.

- Jó reggelt. – köszön.

- Neked is. – épp hogy ki tud térni a neki szánt pofon elől. Értetlenül pislog rám

- Mi volt ez?

- A tegnapi kis „terved" miatt kaptad volna. Nem értékelem, ha a hátam mögött intézkednek. – felelem.

- De ahogy elnézem, minden rendben van. Hmm, ismerős illat. – körbeszaglássza a nyakam – És ismerős szalag. – céloz a hajamba kötött fehér vászonszalagra. Igyekszem nem vörösödni.

- Ha annyira tudni akarod, mindent tisztáztunk. De gyerünk órára. – karon ragadom és bevonszolom a bejáraton.

Ennek a tanítási napnak is vége. Kinn már megy le a nap, mikor kilépek az ajtón. A narancsvörös fényben ismerős alak áll és vár. Hiei! Szinte éreztem, hogy itt lesz, hogy várni fog rám…

**-VÉGE-**


End file.
